The Louds Meet The Harvey Girls (The Loud House and Harvey Street Kids Crossover Special)
'''The Louds Meet The Harvey Girls '''is a upcoming one hour Crossover Special of The Loud House and Harvey Street Kids made by Nickelodeon Animation and Dreamworks Animation to come exclusively to Netflix and to have a limited premere on Nickelodeon and Universal Kids. This will mark the first in a long time that Dreamworks and Nickelodeon have worked together on a project since the Monsters vs Aliens tv show. Plot: Three girls called the Harvey girls who are from a street called Harvey Street came to visit Royal Woods and there they meet Lincoln and his sisters. After getting to know them, the Harvey girls become friends with the Louds. But little did they know is that the Bloogey boys have suspiciously followed them to Royal Woods and when they saw that the girls became friends with the Louds. They choose to teach the Harvey girls and the Louds a lesson so that the Harvey girls would never see the Louds ever again and would return back to Harvey Street. But then afterwards they stop them from doing this. Later it gets all worst when a careless caretaker named Mr. Sterrel takes away the Harvey girls to a home in Royal Woods for homeless girls. Now Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde, and even the Bloogey boys (after when the Bloogey boys felt bad for the Harvey girls getting taken away) must save the Harvey girls and get them back. Cast: *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Christina Puccelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey DeLisle as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Lucretia, The Bow, and Frufru *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Dee Bradley Baker as Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt, and the Raccoons *Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey *Kelly McCreary as Dot *Lauren Lapkus as Lotta *Atticus Shaffer as Melvin *Roger Craig Smith as Pinkeye, Bobby the Elder, and Billy *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Fredo *Danny Pudi as Tiny *Jamaal Hepburn as Gerald *Corey Burton as Mr. Sterrel Songs: * Crazy Little Thing Called Love * Girl Power Trivia: *This marks the second time, Dee Bradley Baker voices Charles and Cliff. The first was the Loud House episode Pets Peeved. **But this time Dee Bradley Also voices Geo and Walt along with Charles and Cliff. *The crossover special has Grey DeLisle voicing her characters from both The Loud House (Lana, Lola, and Lily) and Harvey Street Kids. (Lucretia, The Bow, and Frufru) *The scene where the Harvey girls find Billy in the fruit basket on the last trolley of the train is a reference to a scene from the Disney movie Moana where Moana finds Hei Hei on the boat. *The scene where the Bloogey boys chase the Harvey girls, Lincoln, Clyde, the Loud sisters, the Loud pets, and Billy around the Loud House all away up to the hallway through the doors is a reference to the door chase scenes from Scooby Doo and the music in the background of the chase scene is Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Drake Bell. **With the chase scene, Lily is the only Loud sister who was not part of the chase as she did not show up with the Bloogey boys until after the chase scene. Category:Pages by DEEcat98/Dianecat98 Category:The Loud House Category:Harvey Street Kids